just one yesterday
by Kindred01
Summary: Loki wins, Thor is dead but why does his win feel bitter Song fic Loki/Thor


( **not yet beta... okay I am in love with fall out boy's new song 'Just on Yesterday' I LOVE IT and it makes me think of Thor and Loki and if you want to read this with the lyrics go on DA**)

He had won, all these years he had finely won, he won as the words sunk he looked at his hands that painted red with blood, the dagger is still in his hand still dripping with his blood…I've won…the words echoed but now were becoming more hollow as each one was formed on his minds tongue. All sound faded living him struggling to hear, he felt fear now fill his blood as the adrenaline started to fall leaving him cold and shivering, he pulled his hands down and looked at his win.

He laid there still, to still, his blood was pooling around him spreading out, the golden blonde hair now soaked with blood his blue eyes ever staring up at the cloudily sky "No." He said, he didn't want to feel this, he didn't want to feel guilt and hate towards himself "NO I WON WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME JUST HAVE THIS!" he yelled at his dead brother. He dropped the knife and knelt above the blonde and hit his still chest "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THIS!" He screams again as the panic and guilt grew inside of him "No."

Loki hit Thor's chest again and again, blood now covers his clothes, hands and face as he tried to become emotionless but found he couldn't stop the tears the freely flowed down his cheek. Thor remind unmoving his eyes slowly clouded over to a dull lifeless shin.

He snapped his eyes open and looked at the roof of his chambers; sweat covered his skin making the night air chill him as his breathing settles "Why can't you let me have my win." He said to the echoing chambers as he wiped eyes from tears. Sitting up he tried to shake his guilt but found it has never left him since he win against Thor. He is king he should be proud of he is proud that killed the torn in his side but Thor still haunts him.

Loki stood and walked to the window and looked out to his kingdom, he tried to forget to move on to have other lovers but he always picked the ones that looked like Thor, but they were never his Thor "What do I do?" he whispered as he rested his head on cold glass "I need to sooth my thoughts I need to be free of you, but I want you back. Please tell me what to do."

Chronos was the name given to him, the god of time he was told, Loki wasn't sure if this man was the being he was meant to see, he travailed alone to find this god he had offered many rites to rewrite their own mistakes, he wonders if this man will let him rewrites his and let his ghosts fade into whispers and into nothing he hopes. He see the light in the cave and follows it in until he was in the warmth.

There stood an old man stood at the blue pool looking down into the light "The win can leave a bitter taste in our mouths." Chronos said, Loki took his golden horned helmet off and placed it onto an old table

"I want to be at peace." Loki said

"You can't find peace until you know why it is you don't have peace?" The old man said tuning to face Loki, the dark hair man frowned as the greying hair man walked up to him

"I can't find peace because I am haunted by dead brother!" Loki yelled at him "I HAD TO STAND IN HIS SHADOWS I AM KING IT'S MY RIGHT TO BE KING WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME HAVE THAT!" He yelled.

Chronos looked at him as if his shouting hadn't happen "Why should I let you change your pass?" he asked, Loki snapped his head up stopping in mid rant and looked at the old man,

"I'm Loki king of As…"

"No not what I am asking why should I give you the right to, this had nothing to do with you being a king. All can ask to change what they have done to bring loves ones back to spend one last day with family, you are king but that is not your right." Chronos said, Loki stood there feeling his anger bubble under his skin

"I want to go back to a time where I still could change, where Thor was a live…" Loki stopped feeling tears fall down his pale skin

"Where you still has a chance to love him back." Loki nodded "What if I say I can only give you one day?" he asked

"Then I will take it, just give me one day." Loki begged before he could even stopped himself, Chronos nodded and looked back at his blue pool of water

"Look into the pool and find your moment in time Loki then step in." Loki looked at him before walking up to the pool and looking into the water

"How does this work?"

"Just look."

Loki looked into the pool, he see the water change and move on it own the magic ripples though Loki and making him shiver as he see the moment he want "I remember that night…"

"Don't tell me, your memories are privet. Are you sure this is the time you want?" he asked

"Yes I want this time… what is your payment?" Loki asked him looking back up to him but found Chronos was gone, looking back at the pool he takes one deep breath and jumps in.

"Loki." Came the voice the dark, he felt himself wake up in the bright light a bed room "Brother are you okay?" Loki snapped his head up and looked at blonde in front of him; his blue eyes full of life "Loki?" Came the worried voice

"Thor." Said with a shocked looked on his face as he touched his face, he need to see if he was real that it wasn't all smoke and mirror. That this is a place where Loki can make amends for his mess, to tell the big stupid brute he loved him

"Brother are you alright?" Thor asked him, tilting his head as he cupped Loki's cold cheek "Loki your frozen." He said , Loki jumped up and warped his arms around Thor's neck

"I'm so sorry Thor I'm sorry." He cried as he held onto Thor's shoulder, the blonde god held onto his small frame of his brother "Don't leave me please." He cried

"I will never leave you Loki."


End file.
